


Watching her back

by HoldingHands (Sapphireth)



Series: These little secrets [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Watching Someone Sleep, but not creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphireth/pseuds/HoldingHands
Summary: Literally, Din watches Cara's backside.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: These little secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790608
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	Watching her back

It's dark inside his small cabin in the Razor Crest, but Din doesn't even have to look to know that the child isn't there with him. He can't hear his soft breathing nor his cute baby snores. It's more like an intuition. Do all parents develop this sixth sense? The door of his cabin is closed but Din has an idea where the little rascal went.

He's learned to open doors now, so it's not the first time the child has escaped from his room in the middle of a night cycle. He doesn't always close the doors behind him though. And that can be a problem because sometimes Din likes to sleep without his helmet. Cara is sleeping in the cabin next door, and though he trusts her with his life, accidents happen.

It's hot and humid tonight in this planet where they are spending a few days to make some much needed repairs to the ship. He puts his helmet on but not a shirt before he gets out into the narrow corridor. He's glad Cara can't see him like that, only in his sleeping pants and helmet, he sure looks ridiculous.

And just where did that thought come from? How does he care if he looks ridiculous or not? Shaking his head he advances two steps towards her door. Like he thought, it's opened. Lately, the kid likes to sleep in her bed. He tries to see in the darkness and there it is, the little bundle at her side, leaning on her, looking innocent and carefree. Trusting her completely too. It's only now that his eyes get used to the low light that he spares a glance at her and he freezes. He literally stops breathing and, if he tried to talk, he's sure he wouldn't be able to. She's sleeping face down, her sheets are tangled in her legs, leaving almost all of her uncovered. She's wearing black underwear, and nothing more. He can't take his eyes off her strong and tempting legs. And her butt, or the way her hips dip into her waist. His hand grips the frame of the door because suddenly his fingers need to grab something, anything. His mouth is agape and he licks his lips because they are dry.

When he looks at her back his breath is shallow and fast, and the warm temperatures don't help to ease the hot blush on his cheeks. She's just laying there, she's not even sleeping in a provocative posture. But the slight tilt of her back, and her barely bent knee, and the hand resting next to her face, and her hair in disarray on her pillow, those are the details that make her a vision. And, oh Great Mand'alor, is that the side of a breast?

_She's perfect._

Din looks at the kid snoozing against her, so peaceful, seeking her protection. He remembers how, slowly, step by step, these two have gotten closer in the last weeks. And how tender Cara has grown towards the child, despite stating that she doesn't do the baby thing. Like a motherly figure.

_Like the mother of his child._

He swallows. Something stirs in his guts. Something that's primal, and ancient. Something that's not entirely his but a heritage of all the human beings who lived before him. It begins at his belly and spreads down to his loins, and up to his chest. And he's sure he hasn't felt anything like this before.

Maybe he should take the kid back to his bunk so that he doesn't disturb her. But no, there's no way he's going into that room to retrieve the child while she's laying there like that, unaware of everything that's going on in his mind. It not only sounds disrespectful to Cara, it would also be a great test to his self-control.

So, it's with great effort that he backtracks his steps into his own cabin. He smashes the button to close his door and takes off his helmet. He's sweating behind it.

He takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to even start to think what these feelings mean. He's not good at feelings. It's undeniable that Cara wakes something in him. When they're fighting or simply sparring, (with their hands or with words). When she takes care of the kid. When they go through their daily routines as if it was the most natural thing.

Or when his child feels safe enough to go sleep in her cot. There is something so right it that. Almost…

Only one thing is missing on that scene. Him on that bed, enveloping both of them in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a series out of this. It will contain short drabbles that may or may not be connected between them. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
